you and me against the world
by emerald days
Summary: On Harry's 15th birthday a letter from his mother arrives telling him Severus Snape is his father.


Before you read, Harry is spending is summer before his 5th year at headquarters. It takes place on his 15th birthday dinner. Hope you like it.

I don't own anything.

You and me against the world

Harry was extremely glad being here with all his friends even if all they did was clean all day. Today they had cleaned out the 2nd floor. Most of these rooms were guest rooms for the people in the order who stayed over night.

"I don't see why we have to clean them.''

whined Ron.

" I mean they can do it for themselves''

"Probably to keep us busy. You know stop us from snooping around during the meeting.''

Said Hermione thoughtfully, pulling the end of the rug in a failed attempt to straighten it.

Harry who had been dusting, nearly fell off his from his stool when Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming

" Blood-traiter, filth, disgrace ….''

Soon the yells subdued.

The twins and Ginny came in,

" We're done in Lupin's room.''

Ginny said.

"Who was at the door?''

Hermione asked giving up on the carpet.

"Snape''

She answered flopping down on the bed.

"Great, just great. Mom's probably making him stay for dinner. I mean it's Harry's birthday she's been cooking all day. I bet you she made enough food to feed a hippogriph''

Fred said taking a place next to his sister.

"Dumbledore's here, too.''

Gorege said,

"Boy you're having a huge birthday party Harry. Practically the whole order's here.''

He added grinning.

Harry blushed, nobody noticed however for the door opened Mrs. Weasley came in.

" The meeting's over, wash and come down for dinner.''

"Finally''

grumbled Ron.

When they arrived in the kitchen the whole table was groaning under many plates of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. Fred was right it could feed a couple of hippogrighs even.

Harry took a place next to Sirius. Dumbledore stood up and raised his glass.

"Happy 15th birthday Harry. May all the joy in the world be yours."

Applause could be heard. Sirius clapped him on the back.

Before anyone started eating however a box appeared in front of Dumbledore.

It was made of wood and copper.  
>Dumbledore tapping it with his wand said calmly<p>

"There seem to be no curses on it. But Severus just in case can you…''

Wordlessly Snape did some very complicated wand gestures over the box before saying,

"There are no dark curses inflicted upon this box. However…''

He added, his voice a mere whisper,

"Yes ?''

Dumbledore pressed,

" It feels like one of Lily's charms.''

He whispered.

"My mom?''

Harry asked bewildard.

"How do you know that Snape?''

Spat Sirius.

Snape answered no one watching Dumbledore detach the letter that was taped on top of it.

"It seems you're right, Severus. This is indeed from Lily.''

"But how?''

Harry asked looking shocked.

When Dumbledore open the letter a voice started reading it. It was coming from the letter itself like a howler but the voice was much softer.

Snape whispered,

"Lily…''

Harry found himself listening to his mother's voice.

"Dear Members of the Order of the Pheonix,

I know you must be surprised that this box has just popped out of nowhere right into your midst.

I have some very important business to clear up so I send you this letter.

First of all Harry happy fifteenth birthday it pains me to think that I might not be able to celebrate this day with you. Hopefully you are enjoying yourself. I love you so very much. Much more than I can ever put into words.

Secondly I hope our fight for light is promising. No doubt you all are risking mostly everything.

Finally and most importantly I think it is time to explain our situation.

No doubt many of you are questioning Severus's loyalities. But you have my word along side with Dumbledore's that his work is completely for the order. I beg you understand that.''

All eyes were on Snape at who sat expressionless looking at the letter.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering why so please let me explain.

Severus did dabble in the dark arts in 6th year. But not for his own gain he was merely interested in it and wanted to understand it. Lucius Malfoy who was 4years our senior told him that he knew of a person who knew more about the subject than anyone. Severus was taken to him and was forced the dark mark.

He- who-must-not-be-named was not working in the open yet although he made it quite clear he did not like muggleborns. I told Severus to go to Dumbledore to disguss what had happened. He was made spy and has been working as one ever since. However You-know-who did not include Severus into his inner circle for a long time. Severus did not become a Deatheater willingly so I suppose he did not trust him. As I take it, You-know-who needed someone who was good at potions he promised Severus the best education on Potions and the dark arts which were easily his best subjects, after Hogwarts. True to his word You-know-who allowed Severus to become a potions master and dark arts master. It was after he finished both his masters that You-know-who started to move out into the open.

How I know this? Because Severus has been my best friend ever since I was 8 when he first introduced me to the world of magic.

Now Severus I need you to do something for me. Please open this box and drink the gold potion inside it. Trust me it's safe you brewed it yourself.''

Dumbledore took out the potion and handed it to Snape, who drank it. His eyes became unfocused and he dazed into space.

"It will take him a couple of minutes before he recovers.''

The letter started gently again.

"Now from here I beg you will not interrupt me. It will come as a shock to all of you I'm sure, even to Severus. The potion I gave him is giving back his memory. Harry please listen to me till the end, promise me sweetheart.''

Harry absentmindedly nodded.

"Harry, I was never married to James Potter. He was an arrogant git who hexed people he didn't like. Had a big head and was overly popular with girls''

Sirius spluttered in indignation.

"He did have his charms just like every other person but I was never into him. You are no doubt wondering why your name is Potter then. Well Harry it is not. Your father is not James Potter as everyone told you.''

Everyone looked shocked, Snape still had not recovered.

"Please do not go raging about. No one knew not even your father, until now that is. We did it to protect you and our little family. Harry your real Father is Severus Snape.''

Everyone gasped looking between Snape to Harry. Harry merely stared at the man who still seemed unaware of everything that was happening.

"Can't be''

Sirius yelled.

"Harry your true name is Harrison Alexander Snape. I started going out with Severus in our 5th year. We did sort of drift apart in our 7th year when he became so immersed in his studies. But we got back together again after our NEWTs. After our many ups and downs we married when we were 23. For details go to your father. He should be up by now.''

Sure enough Snape was looking at Harry as though he had never seen him before.

"Harry please give him a chance, he loved you ever since I told him I was pregnant. When you were born his eyes were twinkling even more than Dumbledore. He would tell you stories before bed and would just hold you the whole night telling you how perfect you are.

In the box there are a couple of different potions, the navy one will turn you back into what you originally look like, the green one is a paternity potion just in case you don't believe me, and the silver is Severus and my memories of our days together as a family. Harry, ask Dumbledore for a pensive, I'm sorry you've come all this way without knowing, sweetheart. There is also your birth certificate, our marriage license, wedding photos and more photos as a family. Severus, Harry I'm leaving all these treasures to you, take good care of them for me.

Oh and as to how James Potter comes into this picture,''

Everyone could hear Snape snarl.

"Well he was captured by deatheaters and Severus managed to save him but barely I healed him and he stayed with us. During that time he was delirious and seemed to think I was pregnant with his child. The hex that hit him had completely addled his brains and he went around saying that we were married and expecting a child. Everyone believed that since my marriage to Severus was a secret. It was also a great cover story for us as well and since there was no way to fix him he stayed with us. It was not until you were 1 until that we started thinking we should take Severus's memory of us away. You-know-who was extremely violent those days and Severus usually came home barely alive. His occlumency skills are one of the best but it's still hard to block him out when you're being tortured. So we decided on taking away his memory. All he saw after that was James Potter and me with a little boy that resembled James Potter immensely. I'm sure he's been pretty nasty about that. It pains me greatly that my husband does not recognize me but we promised that once it's safe I'll undo the spells and if not this letter will come for you when you turn 15.

Finally Harry I want to tell you something your father said to you before I took away his memories.

Harry whatever your doing whatever position you might be in you have a choice. Even if the Dark Lord chooses you as his equal you can walk away from everyone's expectations. We will respect your decision and will do anything we can to protect you. Harry it's your choice how to live your life don't let the prophecy choose your life for you.''

Harry looked at his Father who nodded looking straight into Harry's eyes.

The voice from the letter became softer as it said,

"You two are my life, the reason I exist. I love you both.

Sev, I'm sorry I'm gone when I promised you forever, just hang in there a little while longer, for Harry.

Harry I'm sorry I left you all alone.

But the day I became Mrs. Severus Snape, the day I found out I was pregnant and the day Harry was born, those are the memories I will always hold closest to my heart.

It only pains me that my time with you both might be short. Please remember that I am always with you.

Severus, I promise you I'll save our son's life no matter what.

And you promise me that you will save his future.

Promise me''

Snape looked at the ceiling as though he was looking at heaven and spoke

"I promise.''

"Sev, it's you and me against the world.

Just like you always used to say.

Yours Forever,

Lily Beatrice Snape''

The room was quiet until Snape suddenly stood up. He looked at the letter with sadness and longing, gently opening the box he took out a wedding ring and placed it on his left hand before whispering,

" You and me against the world Lily.''

He turned to Dumbledore and said,

" I am summoned.''

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

Snape was just about to leave when,

" WAIT!''

Harry suddenly cried out

" Um…I've got loads of questions for you so….. um…come back…Dad…..''

Everyone looked shocked, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

Snape slowly faced him,

" I will Harry. Don't worry.''

A small smile crept up his face.

Then with the swish of a cloak he was gone.

"Bloody hell''

Came Ron and Sirius's shouts, but Harry really didn't care.

"I have a father''

He whispered.

The end


End file.
